nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Namikaze Itzal
'Character First' Itzal 'Character Last Name:' namikaze 'IMVU Username:' princeshain6201 'Nickname: (optional)' shadow 'Age:' 12 'Date of Birth:' 6/22/189an ((The present year is 201AN)) ((Take the present year and subtract your age from it to get your birth year) 'Gender:' Male '' 'Ethnicity: Amegakurian '' 'Height: 4'11 'Weight:' 90lbs 'Blood Type:' ab 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' 'Affiliation:' amegakure 'Relationship Status:' single 'Personality:' itzal namikaze is a very calm boy who keeps to himself and doesnt want to start any problems,itzal is a perfectionist and hates to be treated lower then he is surpose to be,he likes to be alone most of the times to relax and not be bothered by other people,trys to be friendly when need but perfers to keep alone and not talk much,to other people or make alot of friends because he does not want to be distracted from his goals in life,itzal likes to learn things that are above his level and range to get stronger and be at the top of his class,itzal gets along with people nicely and tends to be liked by many even though he does not want to really have much to do with them he trys to be nice,he likes to go eat ramen and have lollipops,itzal likes to watch ninjas with lightning jutsus and watchs them train to study off of sometimes 'Behaviour:' calm,sweet 'Nindo: (optional)' "your only as strong as your will" 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' the namikaze family itzal lives with has one .older brother ,his father and ,his mother,his brother is a anbu who is working on his summoning and likes to train alot to get stronger but is very friendly and nice until you get him mad itzals dad is a academy teacher who does the genin exam testing and his mother stays at home and cooks and cleans for them until they get home 'Ninja Class: ' genin 'Element One:' 'Element Two:' 'Weapon of choice' 'Strengths:' (( Academy students are expected to have one strength and one weakness, and go up one per rank. This is picked from this list: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Kyujutsu, Fuinjutsu, Shurikenjutsu, Bukijutsu. Chakra Manipulation, Strength, Speed, Stamina amount, Hand Seals, Intelligence, Medical Jutsu, Learning Speed. strengths:learning speed,ninjutsu 'Weaknesses:' (( Academy students are expected to have one strength and one weakness, and go up one per rank. This is picked from this list: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Kyujutsu, Fuinjutsu, Shurikenjutsu, Bukijutsu. Chakra Manipulation, Strength, Speed, Stamina (Chakra amount), Hand Seals, Intelligence, Medical Jutsu, Learning Speed)) weaknesses:medical jutsu,taijutsu 'Chakra color:' black 'Weapon Inventory:' ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces):10 kunai Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 5 shuriken Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces):2 scrolls Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each):3 smoke bombs Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ''' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 3 paper bombs Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total:48.5 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies:' amegakure 'Enemies:' ((Your enemies, rivals)) 'Background Information:' (( ☀ A young boy named, itzal was born on 189AN,he had the black average length hair from his mom and the sea green eyes from his father, he also had a older brother who was never around much due to him doing chunnin missions, itzal was always feed from his bottle at 12am, 4pm and 7pm,but he never really wanted the bottloe he wasnt much of an eater but he grew into eating after time, as Years passed, he began takeing his first steps out into the world, his small green eyes wouldnt begin to imagin what she could accomplish out there, boys and girls playing,the smell of different plants and foods , he smiled his mother placed his hand on her shoulder carrying him back inside, A year later, he was nowthe age of being 7 he was always running around the house and trying to go to new places, he always keeped a necklace his father gave him as a child with him, the necklace was a small version of forth kages kunai , His was always showing him and teaching him small things when he was home his father always smiled and laughed, when he was training as he saw how much he was growing his father always gave him a kunai to train with until he thought he was ready a kunai he was holding or him itzal was always training to be as fast as the forth kage,for hours of every day he ran and practice his kunai throwing then two years later he was given a namikaze cloak from his mother it didn’t fit him but he would grow into it,then 4 years later itzal had been 11 years old one year from being a genin and his brother was back home from doing missions or a while and was studying and training with him as his dad was doing chunnin exams for graduating genins and his mom was in the hospital tending to sick and hurt ninja and civilians so they were mostly alone itzal always wanted to be the forth kage due to him creating his own jutsu and being really fast so he tried to match his grades to follow greatness until he noticed he wanted to surpass the forth kage and become a kage so he trained and start trying to surpass the kages grades from the day his brother came home one year later he passed his student academy test and became a genin and was finally about to start surpassing the forth kage in jutsus,grades,and speed and his family was proud that he was ready to start on his adventures and become the next best kage of his village…….)) 'Roleplaying Library:' 'Approved by:' ''((Only Kage's will fill this part out.)) ''